the_world_of_alrecfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder Whisperers
The Thunder Whisperers are a group that first came into being in the Second Era. They are able to listen to the lightning strike the ground and see what is spoken from the world itself. Growing in popularity, many followers grew to the Whisperers in order for guidance and protection. Rise The exact date of the first Whisperer occuring is not known, however his name is, Quinton, or better known as 'The Man Who Listened To The Sky'. There are many skeptical stories on how he acquired his power, such as being chosen from the worlds will, or even creating the power from scratch. From his steps on the planet as a whisperer soon changed the world of Alrec as people would know it. Slowly after Quinton, many other whisperers were found, all having strange markings across their arms and eyes that glowed when storms were above. Soon after, with many new whisperers to be found they created an order under the woman Kero. Kero followed Quinton's will and started the first house of the Whisperers, simply named after the first. Time slowly grew and so did the whisperers, now reaching numbers of 100's though all in varying powers. Some could only hear the whispers from Thunder, others could hear full sentences, and some could control the lightning and manipulate it to their will. Penal was the first teacher for the whisperers, choosing no house to follow, she taught every whisperer who asked how to control and use their power. This is the first sign of the whisperers showing a unified way of manipulating lightning, and thus their abilities became coherent. It was soon found that many of the lives of the original Whisperer's felt more extended than normal. Thus, many followers of the Whisperer's felt it was the Thunder's will that they remain on Alrec. War See: War of the Whisperers With the rise of the Whisperers in their early years, they quickly found that by 255AB that there were only ever 10,000 true whisperers at a time. With each one of their deaths, another soon emerged from a random side of the world. Though the followers of the whisperer's continued to grow. Many followers flocking towards the main houses, though others kept their worship to themselves and lived anywhere in the world. Though the rise of the Whisperers was not always welcomed, and many nations watched on with suspicion and anger at the growing power. It was 397AB '''that those tensions reached boiling point between the two parties. Within the Quinton house in Whitoper, a diplomat was sent with insults and threats spurring from the current Whitoper dictator. Curna, the current leader of the house took them with disgust and challenged the dictator to a combative duel. The dictative monarch, Piven Whitroot, accepted the duel in the face of the people but used multiple men along with himself. Unhappy with the cheating, Curna struck all his enemies down along with the king. Though many people revealed the truth of what they saw, it still struck the match that led to the Whisperer war. Fall With the Whisperer war coming to an end, the orders were left in chaos. Many people still resented the Whisperers for the war, and hunted them even against the truce. With no orders or followers to protect them and severly outnumbered, the whisperers went into hiding. While the pure members of the order were gone, the religion still stands as many people look to the stormy skies and offer gifts to the gods. The last member of the Whisperers, Gladius, died in '''510AB leading to an official end to the Thunder Whisperers. Houses As with any Religion, there were various houses and orders in which people could follow. The houses all had their different specialties, but were allied and on good terms with one another. Their friendly nature helped during the War of the Whisperers, where houses in neutral nations sent forces to help the houses during the purge. The houses were: Quinton Quinton is the first house of the Whisperers, as Quinton was seen as the first of their kind. Thus a very noble, honourable side is seen through it, but they are mainly just seen as a normal house with no real specialty. Bonter The House of Bonter was created under an old female whisperer named Bonter, who strived for knowledge. While she was just a normal scholar in other terms, her Whisperer powers helped her hear the thoughts of many across the sky, and helped her research. The House kept the library and many of the previous Whisperer journals. They were lost in it's eventual fall. Kylor The House of Kylor is known as the house of devotion. Rather than become interested in politics, and trying to convert new followers to their cause, the house solely prays and worships the storms that appear nearby. It is said that due to their worship, the farmers nearby always have bountiful crops due to the rain that pours. Griffin House Griffin is the house of Entertainment. Created by a bard, whom found herself a whisperer, named Griffin, she decided to use her talents in order to inspire others. Soon she gained her own retinue of followers, and thus the house was born. Bards often come from this house, even though the Whisperers are disbanded. Burke Burke is the house of war, believing their power to be a sign of their physical prowess they have trained and mastered the art of combat. Even the followers are trained in the military arts, believing that everyone whom is from House Burke deserves a chance. This helped immensely during the times of war. Choole House Chool was created for Whisperers and followers who still believed that justice reigned supreme. They are seen as very lawful, and often created rules and laws for the other houses to follow. Though they were not blind, as during the war they were willing to fight back rather than be sheep to the slaughter. Chen House Chen was made by a person named Chen whom tried bringing Honour and Chivalry to the Whisperers. While many had their own worship and house, some still followed the man who seemed pure of heart. When the House was created, many rules were placed as the Honour of the person remained the highest. If someone died but held their honour, they would be rewarded in the afterlife. Category:Religion